Tournament of Crossovers part 2
by mdizzle
Summary: BLOOPERS are up. completed.
1. Chapter 1

Me: "Okay I think you people have waited long enough. Here is the sequel everyone has been waiting for. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Atomic Betty, Kim Possible, XJ9, Sam (from Totally Spies), She Bang, Kimiko, Angela (From Gargoyles), and Shego.

"Welcome champions all to the second annual Tournament of Heroines, a friendly little tournament of the multiverse's best heroines. Staring Atomic Betty she's a galactic guardian who protects the universe."

Scene shows Atomic Betty beating up some bad guys.

"Kimiko, she's known as the dragon of fire and has a huge crush on Raimundo."

Scene shows Kimiko taking apart a bunch of Jakbots.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON RAI!"

"Do too." Said MOG.

"Do not!" said Kimiko.

"Do not." said MOG

"Do too and that's final!" said Kimiko.

She then realized what she said and covered her mouth.

"Back to the task at hand…Kim Possible, she's the girl who can do anything and saves the world on a global basis."

Scene shows Kim defeating Draken's robots.

"XJ9, or as she prefers Jenny Wakemen. She's a teenaged robot who can kick butt."

Scene shows Jenny blowing up cluster robots.

"Sam, she's part of team known as WOOHP who take down some big time villains."

Scene shows Sam blowing away villains with the Wind Tunneler 9000.

"She Bang, she's not a metahuman but she can still kick butt."

Scene shows She Bang beating up Hot Streak.

"Angela, the gargoyle girl who takes after her father."

Scene shows Angela attacking one of the many enemies of the gargoyles.

"Shego, powers given to her by a meteorite she destroys anyone in her way."

Scene shows Shego fighting Kim and losing.

"Hey!" shouted Shego.

"Eight powerful and worthy champions but only one will walk away the Champion of Heroines. Of course should any of you wish not to participate I shall simply transport you home." Said MOG.

"Yeah, right here monkey man. I have so many better things to do than participate in a tournament of goody two shoes." Said Shego.

"I AM NOT MONKEY! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME A MONKEY?"

"Because you look like a monkey. Duh. Now get me out of here." Said Shego.

"Very well, I shall transport you just as soon I begin the tournament. Let the first round begin!" said MOG.

Seven bolts of lightning transported the heroines away.

"Now to deal with you." Said MOG.

He pointed his amulet at Shego and sucked her up while she was screaming.

"One down. Seven to go."

Me: "Okay short I know but here's something to make up for it. Roll preview."

4

3

2

You see Jake Long going up to Danny Fenton.

"Jake? What're you doing here?" asked Danny.

"The Dragon Council needs your help." Said Jake seriously.

Scene flash forwards to Jake's grandpa's shop.

"The Master of Games has been jumping from world to world in hopes of gathering new powers. It is up to Jake to stop him but he cannot do it alone, Danny will you help him?" asked Grandpa.

"I'd be honored, at least someone knows I'm on their side." Said Danny.

"Yo! That's what I'm talking about! No one can beat this team up G!" said Jake.

You now see Danny and Jake in different worlds where there are different heroes. In one of those worlds was Juniper Lee.

"Yo, why don't you take the day off, me and Danny can handle keeping the magical beings in check." Said Jake.

"Me? A day off from all the craziness? No one has offered this to me. I don't know what to say." Said June.

"Try 'Okay I'll see you later than.'" Said Jake.

"Hey! Don't I have any say in this?" shouted Danny.

"Yo not now G. I'm doing my thang." Said Jake.

In another world you see Jake and Danny captured by Fobos from W.I.T.C.H.

"Yo can you believe this guy?" asked Jake.

"Yeah. As if a bunch of thorns could stop us." Said Danny.

Me: "And that's all your going to get. So…REVIEW!"


	2. Round 2

Me: "Sorry about getting the name wrong earlier. I didn't really have any references at the time. start the fic.

4

3

2

"XJ9 vs. Angela vs. She Bang."

The three were transported to (place good location here)

She Bang and Angela ran towards each other and started to trade blows tooth and nail.

"Oh ladies..." said Jenny

She Bang and Angela turned to Jenny to see her armed to the tooth with missiles.

"Well this isn't good." said She Bang.

Jenny launched her missiles at the two who just finished grappling. She Bang managed to dodge the missiles with a series of back flips, Angela however was not so lucky and was taken away with a bolt of lightning.

"Just you and me now girl." said She Bang.

"Bring it." said Jenny.

Jenny activated her laser limbs and started firing. She Bang managed to dodge them all with a series of acrobatics.

"Hey! Hold still!" said Jenny.

"What's the matter? Robot girl can't hit the broad side of a barn?" asked She Bang.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" said Jenny.

The next thing you know Jenny had brought out so much missiles that you could hardly tell if she was in there anymore.

0.0

Jenny launched and missiles exploded everywhere. But somehow She Bang managed to dodge. Sure she was out of breath but she was okay...that is until she got hit by Jenny's side winder punch.

"Winner: Jenny!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sam vs. Kim Possible."

Sam and Kim were transported to a forest.

"Before we start I just want to say that I really love your out fit Kim." said Sam.

"Thanks. Now let's get this on." said Kim.

Sam and Kim started doing a series of kantas on each other. Each attack from the other was either dodged, blocked, or countered. This went on for about five minutes until the hair dryers were brought out. (A/N: what is it with girls and hair dryers?)

"Say hello to the Wind Tunneler 9000." said Sam.

But just as Sam turned it on Kim used her own hair dryer to bring her up into the trees where she landed on a branch.

"What's the matter? Can't fight what you can't reach?" asked Kim.

"Oh ho, you're not the only one with grapplerers." said Sam.

She then activated her bungee belt thing and it wrapped itself around a branch and pulled her up to where she landed on a branch opposite of Kim.

So the two started to fight among the trees. Kim tried a karate chop on Sam but she dodged. Sam tried to counter with a round house kick but it was blocked. Kim tried to side kick Sam but it was blocked with another kick.

"So if you're the girl who can do anything then let's see you try to catch me." said Sam.

Sam then started to run on top of the branches. Kim was sort of impressed that Sam didn't trip, she was running on those types of branches that had other branches on it.

"Time to end this." said Kim.

She then took out some mini explosives from her belt and threw them at the branch Sam was currently on causing her to fall. Before Sam hit the ground a bolt of lightning took her away.

"Winner: Kim Possible!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Atomic Betty vs. Kimiko."

Atomic Betty And Kimiko started to circle each other in the dessert they were transported to.

"Do you actually think you can take down a galactic gaurdian?" asked Atomic Betty.

"I don't think I know. Because I got three words for you." said Kimiko.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Atomic Betty.

"Tangle Web Comb!" shouted Kimiko.

The next thing you know Atomic Betty was all tangled up. A bolt of lightning then took her away.

"Winner: Kimiko!"

Me: "And that's all you get."

Sam hits me on the back of the head.

Sam: "I thought you liked me!"

Me holding my head: "When did I say that?"

Sam singing: "_Look how we get along together..."_

Me with a hand over her mouth: "I thought I told you NEVER to bring that up again."


	3. Kim vs XJ9

Me: "Well everyone, the losers seem to be taking this a bit hard."

Sam was crying with twin waterfalls. Jenny was sending rockets everywhere. Atomic Betty was blasting things saying about her opponent cheated. She Bang was hitting the ground.

Me: "Oh knock it off you sore losers! Start the fic."

4

3

2

Kim, Jenny, and Kimiko were trasported back to the main hall thing.

"Excellently done champions! Now I suggest you all get some rest for round two tomorrow." said MOG.

"Sure thing Mr. Monkey." said Kimiko sleepily.

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!" shouted the MOG.

"But you look like a monkey." said Kim.

"And you smell like one too." said Jenny.

"Yeah you stinky monkey." said Kimiko.

"I AM NOT A STINKY MONKEY!" shouted MOG.

"Maybe you're just stinky." said Kimiko.

"I AM NOT STINKY!" shouted MOG.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." said Kimiko.

"Yeah that sounds good." said Kim.

"I'm ready to go to sleep mode myself." said Jenny.

So with that the three girls went to their respective rooms for sleep.

When the MOG was sure he was alone he lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit.

"I really DO stink!" said MOG.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kimiko's room...

Kimiko was sleeping peacefully unaware that someone in the shadows was glaring at her.

"I've had it up to here with being called a monkey! Time to teach this young lady a lesson!"

He was about to grab her when he got a kick in the jaw.

"I knew something was up with you!" said Kimiko.

"You know too much now. It it time you were eliminated." said MOG.

"We'll just see about that. Judo Kick Flip! Fire!"

This attack sent him across the room.

"I was hoping to save this later but I guess you leave me with no choice!" Said MOG.

MOG stood up straight and then he started to change. He had Atomic Betty's watch thing, She Bang's cape, Angela's wings, Shego's hands (which were glowing), Sam's belt buckle (A/N: lol!) and a grin that said 'bring it!'

"The Tangle Web Comb wasn't the only shengongwu I had! Star Hanabe! Fire!" shouted Kimiko.

But the MOG caught the star with one green glowing hand. "You lose."

He held a jewel and Kimiko got sucked inside of it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning...

Kim got up, stretched, and made her way to the main hall. There she found Jenny.

"Hey Jenny." said Kim.

"Morning Kim. Where's Kimiko?" asked Jenny.

"I'm afraid that Kimiko has been disqualified for crimes against the host. She has been transported home." said the MOG.

Kim narrowed her eyes at this. Something was wrong here, and after her fight she was going to find out what.

"So with that let the final round of the Tournament begin! Kim Possible vs. Jenny!"

Two bolts of lightning then took them away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They were transported to a mountain top.

"Let's get this started shall we?" said Jenny.

She then started to fire her laser limbs but all of them missed their mark thanks to Kim's agility.

She then took out her Kimmunicator, pressed a button, and an ultra high sonic sound started up. But just when it looked like Kim had the upper hand Jenny shot it out of her hand and off the mountain.

"Was that really neccessary?" asked Kim.

"What can I say? I'm in it to win it!" said Jenny.

Kim then took out some more explosives from her belt and threw them at Jenny. When they hit a dust cloud appeared.

"As Ron would say, Boo-yah." said Kim.

But then out of the dust cloud came Jenny, perfectly in tact.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me." said Jenny.

"Alright then, looks like I may have to kick it up a notch." said Kim.

Jenny eyed her weirdly for a second.

Jenny then noticed that Kim's belt buckle looked more like a dial than a buckle.

Kim turned the dial and her clothes changed into a battle suit, the same battle suit Kim wore in 'So The Drama'.

"How..." started Jenny.

"Let's just say that Wade finally finished testing my battle suit." said Kim.

Jenny shot out a laser palm beam at Kim but she caught it and threw it back at her.

Jenny was knocked onto her back but sprung back up.

"Let's see you catch this!" said Jenny.

Two piles of rocket launchers shot out of her shoulders. She had Kim locked and fired. But just when the missiles were about to hit her a force field bubble popped up protecting her.

Jenny, feeling frustrated, turned into a giant ligtning cannon and fired at Kim.

Kim was almost knocked off the mountain but managed to get back up thanks to her hair dryer. (A/N: that sounded so weird right then)

Kim then launched a series of kantas on Jenny at super speed. Kim finished up with a final kick which sent Jenny flying off the mountain.

Before Jenny could activate her pigtails a bolt of lightning took her away.

"Winner: Kim Possible!"


	4. The End

Me:"Thank you everyone. You have no idea how much I just wanted to drop this fic and start on the sequel. But I've managed to stick to this story so here's the last chapter of it. start the fic."

4

3

2

Kim was transported to the main hall.

"Well done Champion of Champions!" said the Master Of Games.

"I guess I win some sort of prizes now huh?" asked Kim.

"Oh there are prizes young maiden. They just aren't for you." said the MOG.

He then changed. He had Jenny's pigtails, Kimiko's shoes, Shego's glowing hands, Atomic Betty's watch, She-Bang's cape, Angela's wings, and Sam's belt. Who all in all didn't look all that threatening, in fact he looked a little like a cross dresser.

"You set them free you cross dressing monkey!" shouted Kim finally figuring things out.

"I AM NOT A MONKEY!" shouted MOG.

"But you are a cross dresser...or at least you are now." said Kim.

"Shut up! I knew I should've gone with a tournament of villians! I take it you want to free the heroines, well I have an offer for you. I've seen your battle suit in action and I'm afraid that my greed has gotten the better of me. My proposition is an all or nothing battle, if you win I will release the heroines and send you all home. But if I win then you shall join the others." said MOG.

"So not much of a choice!" said Kim.

"Very well then. The Master Of Games vs. Kim Possible!" shouted MOG.

The MOG shot out green energy blasts at Kim, all of which hit her force field.

MOG then spreaded his wings and took flight. He activated Atomic Betty's watch thing and fired at Kim but her hand just morphed into that cup thing and caught the blast and she threw it rightback at him. It hit his wing and he was sent crashing to the ground.

"Judo Kick Flip! Fire!"

A barrage of fire attacks were sent Kim's way but she jumped over them and landed a kick across MOG's chin.

His laser pigtails (A/N: LOL) then turned towards Kim and fired. Kim did a series of backflips to get out of the way.

MOG then used Sam's belt buckle (A/N: LOL) and tied up Kim's legs. But the suit gave her enhanced strenght (hence being able to jump so high) so she was able to break free.

He then used She-Bang's agility to catch up with her.

Kim then used a flurry of punches on him.

His face was all swollan but he was still standing.

"Hah! Ith that allf yoush gotp yoush panthy?" asked MOG.

Kim then held up his ruby. She had taken it while she was punching him. "You lose." said Kim.

A bolt of lightning then took him away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

All the contestants were now in the room.

"Well looks like this is it." said Kim.

"Yeah, if you're ever in my dimension look me up." said Sam.

"I think I'll do that." said Kim shaking her hand.

"Well I really got to get going." said Jenny.

"Yeah me too. I'm supposed to be grounded right now." said Angela.

"Well guys it's been real." said Kim holding up the jewel.

They all then vanished in a bolt of lightning.

THE END.

Me: "And there you go. Before I start on the fic I have named "The Ultimate Team Up" I will do BLOOPERS for this story. So see you next time I update."


	5. BLOOPERS

Me: "Okay you people asked for it you got it. BLOOPERS! start the fic."

4

3

2

Everyone arives take 1:

eight bolts of lightning transport them...into Titans Tower.

Cyborg: "We have intruders!"

Jenny: "Wait! We can explain!"

Robin: "Titans! GO!"

The Teen Titans then beat them up.

Me: "Cut! That was not supposed to happen!"

Take 2:

Everybody arrives in the ghost zone.

Kimiko: "What're we doing here?"

Skulker: "You are now all my prisoners! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Everyone then starts to leave

Skulker: "Hey! And just where do you think you're all going?"

Sam: "We have better things to do than hang out here all day."

Skulker: "Fine than! See if I ever hunt you again!"

Jenny: "Oh stop pouting you big baby."

Skulker: "I'm not pouting! You are!"

Introductions take 1:

MOG: "Kimiko, she's know as the dragon of fire and has a huge crush on Raimundo."

Kimiko: "Yes! I can't hide it any longer! I LOVE RAIMUNDO!"

Raimundo: 0.0

Kimiko then grabs him from off stage and starts to make out with him.

Me: "Cut! Make out on your own time!"

Take 2:

Jake Long bursts through the doors.

Jake Long holding a badge: "Master Of Games by the authority invested in me by the Dragon Council I hear by place you under arrest!"

Me: "Cut! Jake wrong story!"

Jake: "Oops."

Tyson from beyblade then comes out onto the set.

Me: "Tyson? What're you doing here?"

Tyson: "I'm here to do this."

He grabs Jake and stuffs him into a beyblade.

Tyson: "GO AMERICAN DRAGOON!"

He launches the top and it starts spinning.

Jake inside: "JANE! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!"

A woman then comes out onto the set and stops the top.

Woman: "Hey! You're not George! I'm out of here!"

Me: "I don't understand it. If Dragoon wasn't in the top, Jake is here, than who is on the American Dragon show?"

I call up the show.

Me: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A BADLY DRAWN GREEN DRAGON THERE PUTTING EVERYTHING ON FIRE?"

Tyson: "Than that means..."

Meanwhile in the land of "Wow Trogdor. Are you feeling okay? You look blue...and Japanese.

Dragoon: "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Take 3:

The Animaniacs come in and start recking things.

Me: "Cut! What're you guys doing here?"

Yakko: "We've come to get you to do a story for our section."

Me: "Why does this stuff always happen to me? Listen you three I aint gonna do it, now get out of here before Stitch goes rabies on you!"

Stitch then comes up and cracks his knuckles (?).

Dot: "But he wouldn't hurt me. I'm too cute."

Me: "Stitch doesn't like cute."

Dot: "He doesn't?"

Me: "Nope, in fact it kind of annoys him."

Stitch: "Grrrrrr!"

Me: "I'd start running away if I were you."

Scene of MOG getting Kimiko take 1:

MOG starts to come out of the shadows but slips on a banana peel.

Me: "Cut! Oh no, not the banana peel stuff again."

Take 2:

MOG slips on the banana itself.

Me: "Cut! From now on my studio is BANANA FREE!"

Take 3:

MOG: "BOO!"

Kimiko: "AAAAAH!"

Me: "Cut!"

Take 4:

The Winx Club walks out onto the stage.

Me: "AGGGGGGGGGGH! EVIL WINX CLUB!"

Red Head: "We aren't evil."

Me: "YOU ARE IN MY BOOK! HOW DID YOU GET PAST SECURITY!"

Brunette: "Perfume bomb. He has a surprisingly sensitive nose."

Me: "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Blond: "We're going to be in the sequel so..."

Me: "NO YOU'RE NOT YOU SAILOR MOON WANNA BES!"

Pigtailed girl: "We're not wanna bes!"

Red Head: "We'll force you to put us in if we have to!"

Me: "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU...YOU...AIR HEADS YOU!"

Blond: "We're not air heads! Let's get him girls!"

They start to charge right for me. I take out a laser bazooka and start firing.

Me: "YOU SAILOR MOON WANNABE AIRHEADS WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Pigtailed girl: "Charge!"

I then flip a switch on the bazooka and shoot one of them transporting them out of here.

Me: "WHO'S NEXT?"

I then zap them all out of here.

take 5:

Aqua Teen Hunger Force comes in.

Me: "Cut! What're you guys doing here?"

Frylock: "Well we want for you to do a story for our section."

Me: "Nope sorry, too busy. Ask again in a month or so."

Frylock: "Come on Shake, he's too busy."

Shake: "No he isn't. He's lieing, because he's a liar. Listen all I got to do is hit him with this stick and..."

Frylock: "No! You do NOT want to see him mad!"

Shake: "Yeah? Well wait untill he gets a load of me mad!"

Shake starts to come over to where I am.

Frylock: "Wait! Shake! Get back here!"

Shake: "Alright you! I'm going to hit you with this stick until you do a story for our section."

He hits me with the stick and my eyes have fire in them with anger.

Frylock: "Oooh now you gone and did it!"

Me: "Stitch! Sike'em!"

Shake: "Stitch? What's a..." Stitch then grabbed Shake by his straw and started slamming him about. "HOLY CRAP!"

Frylock then goes up to me.

Frylock: "I'm really sorry about him. He's kind of an idiot."

Me: "Yeah I caught that the first time."

Frylock: "Yeah, well he sort of does this all the time and we need to be getting home."

Me: "You sure you don't want to see Stitch continue to kick the crud out of him?"

Frylock: "Well it is very tempting..."

Shake being beaten up: "FRYLOCK PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

Frylock: "But I'm going to have to decline. Meatwod is waiting for us."

Me: "Okay then. Stitch! Here boy!"

Stitch then dropped a very beaten Shake and come over for a doggy treat.

Frylock: "Here Shake, let me help you."

Shake: "The little runt is just lucky that's all!"

Stitch then threw his doggy treat at him knocking him out.

And that's all you are going to get for this set. And now, FINALLY, on to the sequel. But like the last set of bloopers if you had a favorite blooper please tell me.


End file.
